


Day 19- Decapitation

by Broken_Clover



Series: Goretober 2019 [18]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Blood, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Decapitation, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Self-Mutilation, Stabbing, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Slayer and Sharon’s first meeting wasn’t exactly what most people would call ‘romantic.’





	Day 19- Decapitation

Vampire hunting wasn’t exactly what Sharon had been planning on doing with her life. But hey, life could take you in odd directions, and Sharon herself was a very odd woman.

She adjusted the short dagger sheathed in the heel of her boot as she trudged up the hill. It always liked to wiggle around where it wasn’t supposed to. Sharon knew she’d heal, but it was always a pain in the ass trying to grab a weapon, only to have to pull it out of her foot again. And she wasn’t exactly jumping to wash the blood out of her boots again, either.

Silhouetted in the moonlight, she could make out the tips of elegant spires extending over the treetops. She was amazed that something so big could still manage to be so shrouded in mystery. Or, more likely, based on how the townspeople reacted when she’d asked them about it, everyone was too terrified to be anywhere near it in the first place. 

At least it made for an easy find. And, if she was lucky, an easy reward.

Villa Vampir. If her sources had been accurate, this is where Sharon would find her mark. As it turned out, people were willing to pay handsomely for the head of a very old and very powerful vampire, if he did really exist. If it meant that they wouldn’t have to be afraid of him swooping down without a moment’s notice and devouring everything.

The castle itself was as elegant and extravagantly garish as she would have expected. She could hardly find a door in between all the wrought iron and spiny plants. While Sharon had intended to just walk right in, it seemed that whatever it was that opened what she assumed was the front door was out of reach. So instead, she opted to climb up to the nearest window, ignoring the rough stone and the thorns jabbing into her palms as she ascended.

The metal bars space across the opening were just large enough to push her head through. Sharon didn’t hesitate to push herself in harder and harder until her shoulder-blades snapped in two and she could squeeze the broken bones through. She landed on a thick woolen carpet, in the middle of a high vaulted hallway. The open windows meant that it was just as chilly inside as it was outside, but at least there were several sconces that lit up the space so she could see.

One her shoulders fused back into place, and she double-checked that all her hunting supplies were stowed where they needed to be, she slunk down the hall in search. It didn’t take long for the already-high hall to swoop up even higher over a lavish-looking dining hall.

_“Showy bastard.”_ She thought to herself, peering over the elaborately-carved railing. _“Wonder who he’d be throwing parties for...and who’s on the menu.”_

Though the townspeople had warned about guards, Sharon couldn't find any. She poked her head around corners, chose to slide down a support pillar and break a foot rather than risk the visibility of the grand staircase, and took in the full sight of the massive room, but nobody was there, not even a maid. Did all the servants follow their master around like loyal dogs?

Deeming the room safe enough, she tucked her knife away and relaxed from her crouched position. She rounded the pillar towards the hallway-

-only to crash right into a well-dressed chest.

“Oh?” The deep baritone sounded just as confused as Sharon felt. She regained her composure quickly, and in the blink of an eye, she unsheathed her silver dagger again, pressing the edge to his throat.

“Say your prayers, vampire.”

She had to admit, he didn’t look half-bad for a monster. The hair was a bit ridiculous, but the beard was nice. The individual strands caught drops of blood as they oozed out from the cut she was marking into his neck.

“I must say, I wasn’t expecting any guests today.” After the initial stumble, he assumed a polite, calm tone, despite being at the end of a dagger. Anything I can do for you?”

Sharon wasn’t too surprised by the banter, at least until the end. A slightly shrill laugh forced its way out of her throat. “You can start by hurrying up and _dying-!”_

As she pressed the knife in further, he suddenly vanished. Her eyes followed the trail of vapor until it resettled in front of the table. The vampire wore an amused smile.

“Not bad, little hunter. I will say, that’s the closest to a proper assassination anyone’s ever gotten. I suppose that deserves something?” He turned and picked up one of the abandoned wine glasses. “Ah, I suppose that can come later. May I at least have your name?”

While he was talking, Sharon slid out a sharp silver machete from her back sheathe. As soon as the question was asked, she lunged forward, just barely missing taking the vampire’s head off as he ducked underneath her.

“No, no, that won’t do.” She felt a hand grabbing hers and wrenching it against her back. A pair of sharp teeth grazed her ear, and the vampire’s voice lowered. “I would rather not hurt you too badly, miss. I won’t do it if it’s avoidable, but with all this flailing about, I might not be able to-”

Anything else he was going to say was cut off by a shrill yell. With her arm still in Slayer’s grip, Sharon retrieved a long knife and drew it right through her chest, until it came out the other end. It managed to get the vampire distracted, which was enough for Sharon to rip her other hand free, crushing several fingers in the process, and readying her machete. With another primal screech, she threw all of her weight into swinging the weapon as hard as possible, cleanly slicing the vampire’s neck in two.

Slayer watched the scenery move past him as his head flew across the room. He had processed what had just happened, though without a body there wasn’t much he could do about it. From the looks of things, the strange woman was already busy with butchering whatever remained of his body.

He felt a bit more concerned about the stab wound in her chest. Why would a human do something so dangerous? Did she truly not care if she died, as long as he passed as well? What an unfortunate outcome for her…

Although, the longer he stared at her, the more he realized that not only was she not getting any weaker from the blood loss, but her wounds- and the broken hand- were already healed.

“What _are_ you…?”

Slayer’s decapitated head sat on the dinner table, staining the nice tablecloth with blood and viscera. He stared at the bizarre woman who had broken into his home, broken several of her her own bones, had chopped his head off, and was now hunched over and glaring at his butchered body, breathing heavily and stained in blood.

“Oh dear.” He blinked, making Sharon recoil at the realization that he somehow wasn’t dead.

She pulled the machete out of his body and approached his head, gripping the weapon and raising it over him.

“Any last words?!”

“Just a few.” Slayer replied. “...You wouldn’t happen to be single, would you?”


End file.
